


Kiss The Cook

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: A very soft Malec morning.aka something I wish to see in season 3.





	Kiss The Cook

That morning, Magnus woke up to an empty bed. He rolled onto his side and extended his arm out, searching for Alec, only to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. He let out a disappointed groan, but soon a smile spread across when he heard rambling sounds of the dishes coming from his kitchen. He yawned and then rubbed his tired eyes. Magnus would love to spend more time in the bed, but was curious to see what Alec was up to, so he decided to get up.

As he got up, he shuddered as his skin came in contact with the cold air of the bedroom, so he quickly wrapped his blue robe around himself, which he knew Alec loved on him, and slowly made his way to the kitchen. Magnus smiled when he came to the kitchen and didn’t let Alec know he was there quite yet.

The warlock leaned against the door frame and watched his boyfriend. Alec, who was sporting bed hair, was standing in front of the stove and was preparing breakfast. That rarely happened, since Magnus usually conjured up something to eat in the mornings if Alec stayed over. What made Magnus’ smile even wider was when he saw that Alec was wearing the apron he bought for him for his birthday, which said _kiss the cook._ Magnus knew that Alec secretly loved it, even though he liked to complain about the sing on it. Magnus saw no problem with that, it just gave him one more excuse for him to kiss his Shadowhunter.

Alec suddenly turned around, looking over his shoulder and chuckled when he saw Magnus standing there, signing him to come closer. Lazily, Magnus made his way over to his boyfriend, reached up with his hand and held Alec’s neck gently as he kissed him. Alec smiled into their kiss and hummed in delight when Magnus pulled away. “Good morning,” said Magnus softly. “You look so handsome in an apron,” teased Magnus. “Maybe I should make you my personal chef for good.”

“Morning,” said Alec and smiled sheepishly. “I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

Magnus shook his head and curiously leaned to the stove. “What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” asked Magnus playfully, his stomach already grumbling when he saw that Alec was preparing grilled cheese. “Yum,” purred Magnus and hopped onto the counter, looking over to Alec, who leaned closer to him.

“I’ve finished already, so we can eat,” said Alec and yawned. He ran fingers through his messy hair and then placed his hands onto the counter, to each side of Magnus, the warlock playfully grabbing the collar of Alec’s oversized shirt to pull him closer.

“We will get to that,” said Magnus. “But first…” he whispered and brought his face closer to Alec’s.

“What are you doing? The food will get cold,” said Alec and laughed when Magnus kissed the tip of his nose.

“Kissing the cook,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes, a light red blush dusted over his cheeks, but he wasn’t going to complain. He could never get enough of Magnus’ kisses, so allowed Magnus to pull him even closer as he opened up his legs, allowing him better access. Still sitting on top of the counter, Magnus’ arms went around Alec’s neck, while the other wrapped his own around Magnus’ waist, melting against his boyfriend as their lips collided in a sweet and long kiss.

And thus that was the beginning of yet another lovely and peaceful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Do leave a comment ^^


End file.
